


Across the Ballroom

by secondsongbird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Roman Sionis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Intersex, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsongbird/pseuds/secondsongbird
Summary: The moment Roman learned Bruce Wayne's second son was an omega, he knew he would do anything to take him.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Roman learned Bruce Wayne's second son was an omega, he knew he would do anything to take him.  
  
His first thought was to simply hire a group of alphas to snatch the boy off the streets, letting them fuck and defile him until he was so dirty he’d never be clean, before dropping him back off at his daddy’s doorstep, with a belly full of bastard pups.  
  
Then Jason had looked at him across the ballroom, seen him staring, his own eyes twinkling, as if he knew Roman was thinking something especially lewd and sinful, and was laughing at him for it.  
  
Dirty old man, he was saying, mocking.  
  
Instantly Roman knew this was a job that needed a personal touch. So Roman bid his time, planned, and waited.  
  
Every party, he noted the boy would sneak away to a secluded balcony to smoke and drink where no one would see, and he couldn’t help but feel it was as though the boy wanted what was coming, making it so easy to get him alone.  
  
He waited for a party to occur in the Wayne’s home. It was riskier, but he couldn’t shake the symbolism of sneaking into his enemies den and stealing what was his, right under his nose, something primal and nearly overwhelming.  
  
When the time came, Roman followed Jason like a predator on the prowl.  
  
“Daddy wouldn’t be happy, knowing his little boy smokes.” Roman tsked after stepping onto the patio, like he was stumbling upon the scene accidentally.  
  
The boy looked at him with the same eyes Roman had found so enticing the first time, taking a long drag, and blowing smoke out slow in the older mans direction. “I’ve had worse things in my mouth.”  
  
The implication had Roman straining in his slacks, picturing what it’d be like to fuck the boys bratty mouth till he cried and choked. Instead, he continued their banter, game of cat and mouse.  
  
In the end, it really had almost been too easy. For all their rumored disagreements and familial tension, Jason must’ve trusted Bruce’s abilities to protect him too much.  
  
He accepted the second glass of champagne from Roman with surprise, but not suspicion, and he drank it never once seeming to consider the idea it could have been tampered with. When Jason’s legs failed, Roman caught him before he hit the ground, easily hoisted his smaller body.  
  
Then it was a matter of getting the boy to Wayne’s office, but again, it had been easy, not being stopped or even seeing a single person on the way there.  
  
Roman knew where he wanted him as soon as they walked in the room, taking him behind the large mahogany desk. He rolled the office chair aside, before laying Jason prone on the wood, situated just enough he wouldn’t slump back and onto the ground.  
  
Then he admired his catch, running his thumb over the boys plump lower lip.  
  
Limp and relaxed on the desk, long lashes fluttering in sleep, totally vulnerable, Roman couldn’t help but think he was cute. He’d always had a thing for younger guys who didn’t know their place.  
  
Knowing time was short, he was straight to the point, pulling Jason’s slacks to his knees, whistling at the soft pink cunt that was revealed to him, running his finger over the folds.  
  
“What would daddy think if he saw you like this,” Roman mused, getting onto his knees behind the boy, using his hands to spread his hole. He didn’t have much time, and he wanted it to be his cock that opening the boy more than anything else, but he didn’t want to risk tearing him, either. “Presenting your cute pussy for a man like me,”  
  
So he lapped at the boys cunt experimentally, contemplating the sweet musky taste there, deciding it was more than pleasant. He slipped his tongue inside, licking the boy until he was leaking with a mix of Roman’s spit and his own fluid, before he stood again.  
  
His vision swam a bit and his cock was so hard it hurt as he removed it from his slacks, and he took a moment to savor rutting it over Jason’s plump behind. For a moment, he wished he’d kept the boy wake, searing arousal overwhelming him as he thought about using his bigger body to hold the boys squirming one down, hand clamped over his argumentative mouth, feeling hot tears run over his fingers, forcing his cock in and fucking him until he no longer fought, dominating him until he had no choice but to submit, cries turning sweet as his arousal was forced from him.  
  
Another time, he thought, surprising himself with the knowledge that he wanted to do this more than once, for reasons other than he'd originally intended, before leading his cock to the boys awaiting cunt. He held his breath as he entered, watched himself disappear into the boys pliant body. It was almost painfully tight, but he went slow, and in the end he was able to get it all the way inside without much trouble at all.  
  
He waited just a bit for the boys body to adjust, then worked himself in and out with a slow, steady pace. He closed his eyes once he was all the way back in, reveling in the warmth and heat.  
  
Jason did not react at all, though his cheeks became a bit pinker as Roman picked up speed, fucking him hard and fast, lewd, wet sounds filling the otherwise quiet space.  
  
“I’m not giving you back to daddy until you're full of my brats,” Roman growled in his ear as he felt his balls tighten, a telltale he would soon cum. “What do you think about that?”  
  
If Jason thought anything about it, he didn’t say so, though Roman noticed that the boy tightened around him just a bit. The older man shuddered, mouth wet with saliva, and clenched his jaw, to resist the sudden urge to sink his teeth into Jasons soft neck as he rocked through his final stuttering thrusts.  
  
Pulling out and seeing the boy dripping with his cum almost had him at full mast again, but he knew soon someone was bound to notice the boys disappearance, so instead he wiped up most of the fluid with a few tissues, pulled up and button his slacks, and sat the boy back in the office chair, left to look like he’d simply had too much to drink and passed out after wandering into his fathers study, opened the window just enough to air the suspicious scents, no one the wiser to what had occurred.  
  
Jason would likely awake a bit sore and very confused, but ultimately unable to remember any of the circumstances that led him there.  
  
But the next time they saw each other, it was as though his body remembered on its own, his eyes only sharp for a moment, before color filled his cheeks and he looked away, unable to understand why he felt embarrassed, or pulled toward the alpha across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The week before Jason’s 20th birthday, Roman decided it was time.  
  
The night of their private celebration, when the boy had run to the bathroom, he’d called his specialist to ensure everything was ready, and then, when Jason had returned, he gave him the two glossy plane tickets for the trip he’d planned.  
  
“Your gift,” he said easily, taking another sip of wine. “Happy Birthday, Jason.”  
  
The boy looked at them with a mix of awe and apprehension.  
  
From what Roman had surmised over the years, he’d always had to look over his shoulder, never experienced the luxuries other omegas took for granted simply because they were small and beautiful.  
  
“Geeze,” he started, but his voice was off, and Roman knew he was affected. “A bit much, isn’t it? It’s not like we’re dating.”  
  
“A boy your age should see the world, and 20 is important number,” Roman tsked. Then he gave the younger man a look that had his cheeks turn pink. “And I wasn’t really imagining a getaway with us holding hands and cuddling.”  
  
Jason looked down at the tickets again. “Bruce will—“  
  
“Perfectly normal to take a trip in the summer.” Roman said, waving the concerns away. “I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with a convincing excuse.”  
  
Then he poured Jason another glass of wine, then another, and then one more, followed by 3 shots of his top shelf collection. All it took was the barest amount of suggestion, pushing a new drink in the boys direction when he’d finished the last, and Jason swallowed it down like his reputation was on the line.  
  
At the end of the night he had to carry Jason to bed, and despite all the boys protests, how he wrapped his leg around Romans waist to pull him close when he was laid on covers, tugging at his tie, all it took was a few soothing words and soft strokes to his hair before the boy was out cold, not stirred even when Roman stripped him totally naked.  
  
Then he called in the specialist.  
  
It was an easy process, removing the intrauterine device Jason had inserted long before Roman had even set his sights on the boy. Roman was actually surprised how expedient the whole endeavor was.  
  
Roman hadn't asked until the fifth or so time they slept together, brought up birth control in feigned concern. Really, he'd just been curious why none of his seed had taken through the faulty condoms he’d pretended to agree were necessary, since the first (technically second) time he bent Jason over, after nearly six months of dancing around the magnetism between them.

Jason had felt just as good as he did the first time Roman had taken him, and the fact that Wayne had been giving a speech about the charity work or some other self important garbage, not knowing his son was being fucked stupid and sloppy a short walking distance away, only served to rile him up more. When Jason had returned to his seat, 10 minutes after Roman to avoid suspicion, the older man noticed his difficulty sitting, gave the boy a leer that made his intention to do it again evident. And Jason, for all his prickly street smarts and sharp comments, had blushed, and looked away.  
  
Jason hadn't told him much the first time he asked, seemed to like the boundaries between pleasure and personal, just said that he couldn't get pregnant, but after some patience, delicate prodding, he'd opened up, told Roman about being a young omega, alone in Crime Alley, before Wayne had ‘saved’ him. How he’d gone to a clinic by himself, jumped at the chance when he heard he qualified for a program that gave him the IUD device for free. How terrified he’d been of being discovered, raped and bred and claimed. Roman had stroked his thigh like he was sympathetic, knowing how much Jason craved to be gently handled, but had already begun to plan.  
  
He’d known immediately he would need to be patient, take his time in a near painstaking manner, woo and lure Jason to a false sense of security, so when he took what he wanted, it would appear more as a pleasant accident.  
  
“It’s non-hormonal,” the doctor told him as he packed up his things. “He should be completely fertile right away.”  
  
Roman almost couldn’t bare the sudden arousal knowing the item was gone, that so little stood between him and all that was rightfully his. It took an applaudable kind of self restraint that he didn’t mount the boy that night, instead only stroking himself over his sleeping form, cumming on Jason’s cheek and lips.  
  
Jason awoke a little sore, but seemed to attribute it to a commendable hangover, and a night of thorough fucking he didn’t remember due to intoxication.  
  
The only other matter was medication, which was as easy as paying the pharmacy off to replace Jason’s usual dose with placebos, and convincing Wayne that the his son was visiting somewhere perfectly harmless, joined by people his age who had his best interests, which Jason did with the ease of any rebellious child.  
  
The first couple days of their trip, Roman resisted. During the day, he lavished Jason in experiences, gifts, and at night, pleasure from his hands and mouth, but he didn’t dare to remove his cock from his clothes, knowing if he even tempted the idea, he would lose his composure.  
  
Especially as Jason became more and more heated under his touch, keening and wet and ready to be bred. Roman could actually smell how ripe he was, overwhelming sweetness that had the older man ready to indulge, gorge himself.  
  
The third night, Jason seemed fed up with whatever game he assumed Roman was trying to play, and after he’d come down off his high from Roman finger-fucking him, he reached up and yanked the older mans tie so hard Roman nearly fell on top of him.  
  
“Hurry up,” Jason panted, almost a growl. “I can’t wait anymore,”  
  
Roman had been genuinely surprised for a moment. Usually, Jason played coy, acted as if he couldn’t care much one way or the other. Then the older man just smiled, knowing that he was succeeding, victory nearly within reach. “So demanding. But, I’ll give you what you need. This is a birthday present, after all.”  
  
He removed his clothes in their entirety, knowing, much like a newborn babe, Jason needed the skin to skin contact. He rolled on a condom and slid between Jason’s legs, smirking at the boys pink, dazed face, how obvious his relief was now that he was finally about to be fucked.  
  
But Roman had barely began to move when Jason rested a hand on his chest. His cheeks were suddenly bright red. “Just. Hold on.” Roman tilted his head, arousal momentarily replaced with curiosity as Jason pulled away, rolled onto his stomach, on all fours. Then he lowered his shoulders a bit, and—  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
Roman wondered if the boy even realized what he was trying to do, or if he was following some primal urge to the best of his ability. But seeing the boy attempting to present for him was almost too much.  
  
Roman nestled up behind him, reveled in the boy shuddering and pressing his hips in Roman’s direction. “That’s nice, baby,” he said, voice husky, and he ran a hand from Jason’s soft dark hair to his upper back, between his shoulder blades. Then he pressed, hard, knocking Jason down until his cheek was flat against the mattress, back in a rising slope. “But this is how an omega presents.”  
  
Jason normally would’ve snapped at him, or said something crude to flip the tension in his own favor. He seemed to hate anything to do with his status, preferred to ride Roman more than any other position. But right now, the older man was sure this was the wettest he’d ever seen the omega.  
  
He mounted the boy, gleeful when he hear Jason breathing hard in anticipation, then slowly speared him open. Everything about it was perfect, wet heat practically sucking him in on its own, the way Jason’s body went almost limp under him, naturally accepting what it was made for.  
  
Neither of them lasted long, and when Roman pulled out, he removed and tied off the condom easily, though he made sure the budding omega saw how heavy it was with seed. He could see the telltale signs of a knot in his own body, affected by Jason’s state, knew the next time he mounted the boy he would pop one in its entirety.  
  
So he rolled on one of the last few condoms he’d brought, not designed to carry a knot load, and mounted the boy again. Jason eagerly opened for him, heat starting to replace reason and psychical hangups.  
  
When Roman came, he pulled out just enough that his knot didn’t catch, but he was pleased to see Jason’s insides were streaked with his release. The boy was so wet he didn’t even seem aware of what had occurred, already shaking his hips for another round.  
  
“I think the condom broke,” Roman said, stroking up Jason’s back, who was not thrown off by the news at all in the way he normally would’ve been. “I came inside you, Jason,”  
  
Jason shuddered under his hand, and Roman saw him leak even more copiously, his cocklet red and twitching. Roman reached a hand around to start stroking him lazily. As long as he kept Jason physically stimulated, his mind would lag.  
  
“Funny, I thought you’d be upset,” Roman said, leaning to whisper in his ear, his free hand going to pet his cunt, scooping up some of the cum that had leaked free, pressing it back inside. “Maybe you want me to breed you?”  
  
“No, I just, won’t—ahh—get pregnant,” Jason said after a long moment, panting heavily, “So it’s not...the end of the world, j-just don’t do it again...please,”  
  
The boy acted tough, but he really was too easy. Sometimes Roman really did wonder how Wayne had managed to lose his hold on him.  
  
“If that’s how you feel, then we don’t need these anymore, do we,” Roman said, pulling away, allowing his alphas persuasion to drip into his tone. When Jason turned to look at him, he slowly removed the condom, pressed a little closer to rub his unsheathed dick against the boys folds. “Wouldn’t raw sex be even better? I can pull it out, before I cum,”  
  
Jason stared at him with hazy eyes, conflict present, but just barely, “If you pull out,” he said in a small voice, and Roman gave him no time to reconsider, mounting him again.  
  
“Of course I will,” he purred, sinking into the boy, who gave the sweetest little cry, cunt tightening around him deliciously.  
  
And the first time he kept his promise, technically, though he did allow a little to dribble inside before blowing the rest on Jason’s pussy lips.  
  
“I feel weird, why…” Jason’s slurred at that point, and for another person, his confused, vulnerable tone would’ve been heart wrenching, but for Roman, it just stoked his desire. “It’s so good, I don’t, I don’t know what to—“  
  
“Shh,” Roman said, pressing back inside him. “Let daddy take care of you. Don’t worry about a thing. This is a gift, you’ll see,”  
  
The second time, he again kept his promise, delighted to see Jason was actually left unsatisfied, even frustrated. His body needed a knot, and his arousal would be more like an unscratched itch until he got one.  
  
The third time, he fucked Jason on the edge, stopping anytime either of them got too close, until Jason was wordlessly begging, though he didn’t seem to know what for. Then Roman pulled out completely, until Jason finally snapped.  
  
“Please, please,” The boy sounded practically drunk as he pleaded and whined, and his face was wet with tears and spit.  
  
“Are you sure?” Roman asked, gleeful.  
  
“Yes, yes,” the boy spread his trembling legs more, arched his back sharper, ass out further, gave Roman a clear view of his needy cunt.  
  
“Well, then, of course I’ll give you what you want, baby boy,” Roman said, stroking himself a few times before leading his cock back inside. He thought maybe it was the hardest he’d ever been, knowing that soon all his work would pay off, and he’d have all he was owed, everything he deserved.  
  
He imagined the look on Wayne’s face when Jason told him, as he pieced together the scenario that would’ve left his son heavy with a complete litter, doting on the alpha twice his age, and nearly came right then and there, cock twitching and balls tight.  
  
Jason seemed to sense this, but in his current state, he could barely form a protest, couldn’t articulate, or couldn’t remember, what he was afraid of, “No, noo,” He said, gripping the covers, “Don’t,”  
  
“No?” Roman asked. “But you were just begging me to, weren’t you? Look how wet you are. You want this, Jason.”  
  
To support his point, Roman picked up speed, until Jason began practically weeping in ecstasy. As an extra measure of distraction, he wrapped his hand around the back of the boys neck and squeezed, knowing it would be too dangerous to even tempt the idea of using his teeth—he still didn’t want to bond the boy. Not yet. Not until Jason asked for it himself, was eager to carry Roman’s mark for the rest of his life, abandoned his pack willingly to take a spot at Roman’s feet.  
  
When he came, he pulled out to the head, this time blowing his load inside, but still not satisfying the omega with his knot.  
  
When Roman finally came down from his high, Jason was shaking and limp under him, didn’t even seem totally aware of what had occurred.  
  
“Oops,” Roman said offhandedly, shallowly rolling his hips a few more times to press the release deeper into the omega. “You felt so good, I couldn’t pull out in time. Well, it’s ok, isn’t it, Jason. You said yourself that you wanted me to, remember?”  
  
The boy didn’t respond, was almost completely gone by that point, and the moment Romans knot flagged, he picked up speed again, allowing no time for recovery.  
  
“Oh, Jason. You never actually wanted me to pull out, did you?” Roman purred, watching his cock, dripping with omegan fluid and cum, slam into the boys sloppy hole, making loud, wet squelches, “Your cunt is practically milking me. It’s begging me to fill you up as much as I can, breed you up nice and proper…get you pregnant,”  
  
Jason gave a tiny gasp, but Roman noted with approval the way he tightened around his cock.  
  
“I can’t—I can’t,” Jason blubbered, so heat addled he probably didn’t even know what he was saying, wouldn’t remember the conversation, “School...Bruce,”  
  
“Shh. It’s too late, Jason. I already came inside, and this time, I’m going to knot you.” Roman told him, and he was panting now, activities starting to catch up with him as he had yet to enter his rut, hips stuttering as he approached his final orgasm of the night, “Just the way I know you want me to. So just relax and accept everything I've got,”  
  
The omega simply whined pitifully, until Roman’s knot began to inflate, stretch him with every thrust. Then the boy gasped, keened, eyes rolling back, finally allowed the release he’d been denied as they latched together, knocked over the edge like he’d been hit with a bus. He came with a silent scream, cunt squeezing almost painfully around Roman’s engorged member, as the older man emptied what felt like the entirety of his balls into him.  
  
Romans clamped his jaw shut just short of biting the boys inviting neck, which the omega had bared for him on instinct, and he wondered vaguely if he should've brought a muzzle for himself, if he’d really be able to resist such temptation for all the boys heat.  
  
Then he lost himself to instinct for a time, simply enjoying his conquest, until he heard a small whine from the omega under him, who had all but completely collapsed.  
  
“That’s right,” Roman said finally, petting down the boys spine after he’d regained himself enough to speak, enjoying how Jason’s cunt continued to constrict around him greedily, even though he was exhausted, had just been filled, “Take it all, just like that,”  
  
Roman decided later, when he reluctantly pulled out, in need of water, that he enjoyed the boy best like that, sweet and silent under him, stuffed to the brim with his seed, eager for more.  
  
_And its not even my birthday,_ he thought, almost laughing.


End file.
